


Any Dream Will Do

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Andrew Lloyd Webber drabbles:  Joseph [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth





	1. Chapter 1

The night of her betrothal, Lothíriel dreamed again of Númenor.  It was not Atalantë, the Fallen, but a brighter, greener Westernesse, in the days of its glory before the waning of the Kings.  She walked a hill, heard a man and a woman quarrelling in an angry blend of Sindarin and Adûnaic.  She turned and saw a child, a lovely girl with wings of black hair and bright grey-green eyes, weeping into her pillow.

“Lady Ancalimë,” a maid said, walking through Lothíriel's body, “you must sleep, you do not want your father to remember you with swollen eyes and wet cheeks, do you?”

There was a flash of light, the colours faded into darkness, and Lothíriel was left alone.  Already the light dimmed and the dream too; she lay in the strange Rohirren bed and thought,

 _What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Just like that?--we simply say, ‘we shall go to Europe,’ and go?”

“Yes, now that the war is over.  Paris, Rome, Vienna -- have you never dreamed of seeing any of them in person?”

Elizabeth laughed giddily.  “Oh, yes, but how do I choose?”

He simply smiled, and neatly signed a letter to his steward.  “Close your eyes and point your finger at a map,” he said pragmatically.  “Any dream will do.”


End file.
